Digimon World 2
|publisher= |designer= |engine= |version= |released=(JA:) July 27, 2000 (NA:) May 19, 2001 |genre= |modes=Single Player |ratings= : Everyone (E) |platforms= |media=1 |requirements= |input= }} Digimon World 2 is a Dungeon Crawler game, in which the player assumes the role of , a Digimon Tamer who slowly climbs to the top. Akira is a boy who has almost finished his Tamer training, confident that he will soon become an official Tamer. A good friend of his, Mr. Zudokorn, allows him to borrow his Digi-Beetle, and all the Digimon in it, for Akira's Training Mission. After finishing the mission, one of the easiest in the game, Akira is rewarded with his Tamer license and his very own Digi-Beetle, named Gunner. The game itself is vast, with hundreds of Digimon to fight, befriend, or train. Present is a unique digivolution concept: Not only can you Digivolve normally, you can also DNA Digivolve, in which two Digimon merge to permanently become one, which eventually acquires all the techniques of its "parents." It is one Digivolution level lower than the initial two Digimon: for example, when a Champion fuses with a Champion, a Rookie will be the result. An important advantage of DNA Digivolving is that it raises your maximum level. This becomes necessary to continue in the game as your Digimon reach certain levels. For example, if two of your Digimon "maxed out" their levels, and their "Next lvl" experience bar is full of "9"s, they can no longer go to the next level. However, DNA Digivolving will allow your Digimon to level up further than any of its "parents" by raising the maximum limit. (This is similar to breeding in other monster oriented video games.) Controls are easy; maneuvering in dungeons is very convenient, as there are only directional commands, the X button, which opens chests, check the area in front of you, etc, and the square button, in which you examine the Digimon near you. Plot From the Instruction Manual: "The Digimon live peacefully on the Directory Continent. Recently, however, wild Digimon have begun to attack the city. The player (you) lives in Digital City and joins a Guard Team that is charged with protecting the peace and security of the region. You're just in the nick of time..." At the start of the story, Akira finishes his last Training Mission and joins the Blue Falcon Team. (In the game, the player has the option to choose Blue Falcon, Gold Hawk, or Black Sword). After joining a Guard Team, the player receives missions from the Team Leader, such as hunting down and battling wild and evil Digimon, finding people that are required to progress the storyline, and encountering and defeating Digi-Tamers belonging to an evil and malicious team called the Blood Knights that use various wild and evil Digimon to do their bidding. You can upgrade your Digi-Beetle with various cannons, armors, batteries, engines and treads that will be unlocked as you progress through the story to make your missions a bit easier. Your Digi-Beetle is the main tool that you use to perform such actions as hunting and catching Digimon to increase your party. During this epic tale, you will meet many friends, and, of course, many enemies. All of which will make your trip to the Digital World one that you will never forget! List of Digimon Digivolving Digivolving is the backbone to the game's experience system. Digivolving is the process in which a Digimon "evolves" into a new level. A Rookie Digimon will Digivolve into a Champion level, a Champion level will Digivolve into an Ultimate level, and most Ultimate levels will Digivolve to a Mega level. However, a Digimon's Digivolultion is affected by how many DP (Digivolving points) it has. DP DP (Digivolving points) is the most important factor of Digivolution. Digimon can gain DP from DNA-Digivolution. Every time two Digimon DNA-Digivolve, the resulting Digimon gets extra DP. DP will cause your Digimon to Digivolve into different forms (For example, in order to get an Imperialdramon Dragon Mode, you must have at least a Veemon, Flamedramon, or Raidramon at a DP of 8). Sometimes, if you reach a high DP number (20) you will obtain a rare and powerful Digimon like Omnimon. DNA Digivolving DNA Digivolving is another important factor of Digivolution. DNA Digivolution is the only way to improve on a Digimon who has hit its level cap. Through DNA Digivolution, the two Digimon picked will form a new, lower level Digimon. This combined Digimon is usually much stronger than normal Digimon of its level. Through DNA Digivolution, that Digimon's max EL (Experience Level) will increase. The formula for this is: Highest level + (lowest level divided by 5) = New Max EL Max EL When a Digimon reaches its max EL, the Digimon's "needed experience points to next level" will be complete with 9s. It must DNA Digivolved in order to get a higher max EL. Trading Centre In Digimon World 2 there is a trading centre in which trades of digimon take place. the trades in order are: *ToyAgumon for SnowAgumon *Crabmon for Wizardmon *Numemon for Megadramon *Garurumon for MagnaAngemon *NiseDrimogemon for MetalMamemon *DarkTyrannomon for Myotismon *Angewomon for Magnadramon *MetalSeadramon for MetalGarurumon *SkullGreymon for Machinedramon Videos Digimon Digimaon World 2 Game Segment Digimon Digimon World 2 External links *Digimon World 2 at Bandai-Namco Games Notes and references Category:Digimon video games Category:Games Category:2000 Video Games Category:2001 Video Games Category:PlayStation Games